


Shell Size Studies

by displayheartcode



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You got some nice shells, Percy." There were several different reactions to Rachel's new painting… </p><p>Sequel to Introduction to Greco-Roman Modeling in Western Civ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell Size Studies

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. My plans for world domination have failed, so I don't own anything.

Percy was naked.

In the painting he was naked except for some strategically placed shells on his…parts. The young demigod gawked; his mouth gaped, and was slowly turning red. His picturesque counterpart was done in oil paint (he knew due to Rachel's rantings on paint drying), standing tall with a trident in one hand. He was standing on an opened shell that reminded him of some other painting, and the water was rushing up behind him in waves. The painting version of him looked all mighty and powerful in his element. It had been the exact opposite during the sessions when he was complaining about the cold and waking up early because of the stupid lighting that Rachel needed.

Much like during the modeling that he had done weeks ago, Percy's head was tilted up, a wreath of dark green laurel was placed on his head. He had liked to believe at the time that it was championing him of surviving the hours of standing still when taking a photograph would have been a better option (but it was hard arguing with a person who could give him a horrible prophecy about his fate, it was like arguing with his mom).

Of course, at that time he was wearing clothes (well, a white chlamys that was very drafty). In the painting, it looked as though Rachel had forgotten that he was wearing anything and had scarily done an accurate job on his physique. He peered closer and was astonished to see that she had gotten the scars that he'd gained in the war against Gaia. There was only one person who could have supplied her with such knowledge, and it certainly wasn't his mom.

"Annabeth." He poked his girlfriend's shoulder that was admiring her own painting. "Why am I naked?" Rachel had invited them and the others to her cave to show them her new series. All eight of them had been modeling for her for the past few months, and were relieved to see it done. Poor Piper had to get her painting redone several times because Rachel couldn't make up her mind about which one that she liked the most. It was a shame that Charmspeaking didn't worked on the Oracle, or some like Percy could have had gotten more sleep.

Her gray eyes glazed over and twin spots of color appeared on her cheeks. Her eyes slowly moved up and down the painting, the smile on her face showed that she clearly enjoyed it. "That turned out a lot nicer than I expected. We should get a copy and frame it, too."

The sound that came out of his mouth sounded like a dying whale. _I've been betrayed,_ he dimly thought _. Who else was in on it?_

"You got some nice shells, Percy." Leo slapped him on the back. His wide smile broke into a laugh. "Guys, get over here! Hey, Annabeth, is this accurate enough or do we need to get his shirt off?"

Annabeth was saved from answering when the rest of the Seven and Nico joined in the fun. Their reactions were all very different: Hazel let out a squeak and averted her eyes, Piper started to giggle into her hands, Frank let out a joking whistle, and Nico and Jason shared a silent look with each other that could be translated as: My manly ego has been compromised.

Percy, on the other hand, was dying from embarrassment

(He wasn't dying, per say. Once word got out to Camp, he would most certainly be dead by Thursday.)

"How could you?" Percy asked Rachel when she appeared next to him. She was looking very satisfied with herself. "I thought you were my friend? I brought you coffee to those torture sessions!"

"Don't look at me." Rachel slid an arm over his shoulders. "Your girlfriend gave me the idea. She was showing me a book about classical paintings, we were having some girl talk, and…" She gestured her hand to her masterpiece. "Voila, something for all of us to enjoy. One day when I get this back, this will be yours, so think of it as an early birthday present. Or I can gift-wrap it for you and give it to you on Christmas at your place?"

(In the background, there was an entirely different conversation:

"Pips, is what they say about Big Three kids true?" Leo asked in a conspiring whisper. He waggled his eyebrows. "Does your boyfriend have bigger sea shells?"

Piper thwacked his shoulder. "Shut up, Leo!"

Jason made a dying sort of noise that Frank vaguely echoed. Nico backed away when the son of Hephaestus turned his eyes onto him.

Hazel prodded Leo's other shoulder, glaring. "Don't even think of bringing my brother into this conversion," she ordered. )

Percy choked at the idea of his mom seeing it—gods, at Paul seeing it. The last thing that he wanted his family to assume that he was doing nude modeling! "How about I never see it again?"

"I think Annabeth likes it too much."

"True." Annabeth smiled coyly at Percy. She batted her eyelashes at him which was very unlike her. "Can I get this for Christmas, please?"


End file.
